Final Destination: twist of Faith
by silverwolv20
Summary: What happens if Alex doesn't have the dream about the exploding plane? Do they escape death? find out!R


Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters, I'm not thinking of owning them.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
It was the day. The day for them to go to France. At 9:00 p.m. they went in the plane (Flight280 was their plane's no.) and sat in their respective seats. Alex was sitting next to Tod, Billy, Terry and Carter were all sitting together, and Ms.Lewton was at the front row of the plane. Their whole class was to go to France and study French.  
  
Alex's POV:  
I'm sitting with my best friend, Tod. I'm sure nothing could go wrong. I've been getting ready for this trip ever since last week. Now that I think about it, I never really got to sleep well this week because of the preparation. At least now I can rest peacefully.  
"Excuse me Ms. How many hours will the trip be?" he asked  
"About seven to eight hours" replied the flight attendant "Can I get you anything?" she asked again.  
"No thank you" he replied and thought "Yes, at last I can sleep peacefully."  
I thought about the trip and how long it will take. I got my CD player and started to listen to classical music so I can fall asleep. My eyes were getting heavy, and in a minute I had dozed off. Then I saw myself staring at the window and then I heard Tod's voice  
Saying "Wake up, Alex. Ms Lewton's checking attendance"  
"Gee, thanks for waking me up from my peaceful sleep" I said.  
"You weren't even asleep for one minute and you call that peaceful sleep." Tod answered.  
  
Tod's POV:  
I just yesterday but I'm ready. Hello France here I come. I can't wait to get a hotel, get a room and sit in the hot tub and just stay there for a long time. I haven't had a hot tub bath since last, last week because our heater broke. Stupid heater. And I heard France is the place of love. I bet there are a lot of chicks their. And I can't wait to see the Eiffel Tower. Wonder how cool it is to be there in person. Wonder how come the plane hasn't start to take off?  
  
Billy's POV:  
What will happened? How come the plane hasn't started to take off yet? What if the engine explodes? What if the plane crashes? We will all die. I don't want to die. What if we suddenly lost control of the plane? I'm too young to die.   
"Ms. How come the plane hasn't started to take off yet?" I asked.  
"That's because the pilot isn't here yet. He'll be here in 10 minutes" said the attendant.  
  
Clear's POV:  
I'm just here. Sitting alone, as usual. But from my seat at the back I can see Alex. Oh what wonderful eyes he has. Alex and Tod wrestling each other yelling words like "sleep, wake up, one minute, and jerk". Billy, acting all paranoid and weird thinking about such as the plane is gonna explode. Terry, putting on makeup while talking on the cellular phone. Carter, cracking his knuckles and punching the back of the seat in front of him. And Ms.Lewton checking everything over and over again, but I don't care, all I care about is Alex.  
  
Terry's POV:  
I was talking to my friends when that idiot, Billy kept muttering to himself. I mean how can I talk on the phone with one muttering noise on the right and a cracking noise on the left. That is SO irritating.  
  
Carter's POV:  
Why can't that Billy shut up. So with Tod and Alex with their stupid fights and Terry talking on her cell phone like she was the Queen of NoiseMakers. If only Ms Lewton weren't here I would have punched everyone so all of them would shut up.  
  
Alex POV(again):  
The driver came towards the door and stared at me. I saw him and saw I looked at him too, straight in the eye. I wanted to close my eyes and stop staring at him but I couldn't. He caught me in his glimpse. Then he stopped and grinned at me. And I could tell that it was an evil grin. Then he went in the cock pit of the plane.   
Then I realized who he was and why he had that grin. He was the man who had killed Tod in his dream last week and he was also the one he saw in their neighbor's house with a knife, the day before they had died. The man was going to crash the plane to kill all of us.  
But why did he want to kill us? I asked myself. What should I do? Ask for help, Just relax and think it might be my imagination, or Scream and run while the plane hasn't took off yet? "I should just relax. It was probably my imagination" I thought. Then I heard a dark, evil voice said through the loudspeaker "Alex, say Goodbye. Because you're all gonna die, Hahahahahahaha. " I looked as though I have seen death itself.   
"Did you here that?" I asked Tod  
"Yeah, of course" he said, acting calm "We'll be taking off soon, Please fasten your seatbelts"  
"What?!? No. The pilot said 'You will all die'. Didn't you hear it?"  
"I think your losing it. It was probably was a dream. You said you were drowsy. You were probably just hallucinating." Tod said.  
"Yeah! I probably was." I thought. Then I felt the plane taking off. Then I felt very uneasy about the flight. The plane rose higher and higher into the sky and I felt a tingling feeling.   
"We are now one hundred feet above the ground and one hundred fifty miles from the airport" said the flight attendant through the loud speaker. It was then that I felt my heart crash down and break into pieces.   
The pilot had walked out from the control area and stared at me again. Then that evil smile appeared again from his face. "What will happen to us?" I thought "What if Billy is right? What if the plane will explode or if it crashes?" then the pilot went out of the plane, THROUGH the door.   
Then the attendant said "We are sorry for the delay but we are running out of fuel so we will have to make a pit stop"  
"Good thing" I told myself . The plane landed in the airport and I asked the flight attendant if I could go down with Tod and buy something. She said yes because we would have to wait a long time anyway so she had no choice but to let all of us go out and have a break.  
  
Outside the plane:  
"I don't want to go back to this place. It makes me feel uneasy, like something bad will happen" Alex said to Tod.  
"Relax. You're being paranoid. Nothing's going to happen" Tod said  
After what seemed like thirty hours they were all asked to go back in the plane. Alex was the first to go in. Then he heard the voice he heard earlier which said 'Last stop Alex. Are you ready? Ha Ha Ha' Then Billy came in and Alex asked him "Did you here a voice just before you entered?"   
"No. but do not worry. I will light up some incense and pray for a safe journey" Billy replied  
"Ya. . .you go do that and I will just go outside and call the others" Alex said   
'Boy, Billy HAS totally lost it' Alex thought.   
He called the others and as they went inside a huge amount of smoke welcomed them.   
"Billy! What the hell are you doing FREAK?" asked Carter  
"Praying for a safe journey. Why don't you guys join me?"  
"NO way, WE have LIVES" said Carter "You're just going to fog up the place and the pilot wont see you dummy."  
It was another thirty minutes they waited inside the plane and still no one came in.  
"Let's go out first. It's getting chilly in here" said Clear  
As they all went towards the door, The door slammed and they couldn't open it.  
"The door is stuck" said Terry as there was movement around them. "Is there an earthquake?" asked Terry  
"THE PLANE IS TAKING OFF!!!" Clear screamed as the plane rose above  
"But who's driving it?" Alex asked. Then after a moment Ms.Lewton came running from the cock pit and said "No one is driving the plane"  
For a moment there was a deafening scream from everyone. Then the harsh voice said once again "Last Trip everyone. Last trip for good. Hahahahahaha. Too bad you didn't know that this plane crashed 20 years ago and all the people you have been riding with are all dead." And at that very moment the clock in the front part of the plane alarmed.   
"Look it's already midnight. I think it's time for the passengers to show you what they really look like" It said as zombies came out from the floor.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 2. Coming Soon 


End file.
